warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Strange Families.
Into Ever wondered if some cat was related to another? Well here YOU find out! It's strange, its new, you never thought it was to be, but it is and now you know! Swiftpaw & Tigerheart MY APOLIGIES, I AM HAVING PERSONAL DIFFICULTIES WITH THIS FAMILY TREE, IT WILL NOT SAVE MY MISTAKE, SO PLEASE DO NOT THINK OTHER FAMILY TREES ARE LIKE THIS ONE, BECAUSE THEY AREN'T. When i say Swiftpaw, yes i mean my favourite character, the one killed by the dog pack in the old forest. When i say Tigerheart, yes i mean Tawnypelt's son. How they're related? Simple Swiftpaw's mother was Goldenflower. Goldenflower had three sons and a daughter, Swiftpaw, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. The third son was not mentioned, but it was mentioned Swiftpaw had a brother. Tawnypelt had Tigerheart for a son, so that means... Swiftpaw is their half-Uncle. Why the half? That's because Tigerstar was the father of Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, not Swiftpaw. Unnamed Tom--------------------------Goldenflower--------------------------------- Tigerstar | | | Brambleclaw -------- | -------Tawnypelt -- Rowanclaw | | | ------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- | | | | | Unnamed Tomkit Swiftpaw Flametail Dawnpelt Tigerheart | | | | | | | | |________'RELATED'_________|____________|__________________|_________ Bumblestripe & Feathertail Yep you heard it these two are related, by blood. How you might ask? Silverstream and Graystripe were the parents of Stormfur and Feathertail. Graystripe and Millie were the parents of Bumblestripe, Blossomfall and Briarlight. (Someone likes B's) Which means technically Feathertail is their half-sister, and stormfur is their half brother. Silverstream---------------------------------Graystripe-------------------------------------Mille | | | | ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | Stormfur Feathertail Briarlight Bumblestripe Blossomfall | | | | | | |__'RELATED'___ | _______________________|__________________|______________ Cinderheart & Dovewing If Cinderheart is Dovewing's relative, that means so is Iypool and Cinderheart mentored her own family. Not to mention Cinderpelt turns out to be family of Firestar? Now it gets complicated, so i will NOT being doing a family tree, otherwise it'll take me FOREVER! Ok now down to business the main character is Cinderheart. So, prepare yourself to be confused... It's alright if you are at first, just keep re-reading it until you understand. Cinderheart's father was Brackenfur, and his brother was Thornclaw, Thornclaw's sister was Brightheart, Brightheart was the mother of Whitewing who was the mother of Ivypool and Dovewing. Tadaa!! So Cinderheart is sorta like a great Auntie... No way am i doing the family tree so i'll let you say that explanation 20 times really fast. XD Willowbreeze & Vixenkit Ok this is another long one which i cannot be bothered to do a family tree for. So, take a good look at this one. Willowbreeze's mother was Fallowtail, Fallowtail's brother was Cedarpelt, Cedarpelt's daughter was Sunfish and Sunfish was the |______RELATED_ | mother of Grasskit and Vixenkit. Apart from that i think it was odd how Crookedstar gave his relative his kit to nurse when Willowbreeze died? Yes, you heard it Sunfish was the one who fostered Silverstream as a kit. onestar & Palebird I might do a family tree for these two later but not right now... These two have a simple bond, Onestar succeeded over his half-Uncle. How? Onestar's mother was Wrenflight, and Wrenflight's half brother was Tallstar, and Tallstar's mother was Palebird. Taadaa. Palebird-------------------------------------------------------------------Sandgorse | | -------------Woollytail | | | | ----------------------------- ---------------------------------- | | | | | | Finchkit Tallstar Wrenflight Bristlekit Rabbitkit Flykit | | | | ------------- UNKNOWN TOM | | | Onestar Category:Rainfic